This invention relates to a system for the recovery of sulfur products and more particularly to an improved system for the production of sulfur in a form usable to produce sodium polysulfide in which sulfide sulfur in the form of hydrogen sulfide gas is taken from one or more sources, e.g., sour natural gas or the cyclic system of a digester recovery system and oxidized to a form of sulfur capable of producing sodium polysulfide or converted to another sulfur containing product.